


If Rayllum Stayed Really Good Friends [Season 3 Edition]

by Griff_FanFic1933



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Dragon Prince Season 3, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What-If, still canon but like the only difference is Rayllum's relationship??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griff_FanFic1933/pseuds/Griff_FanFic1933
Summary: What if the writers of The Dragon Prince had decided to ignore the sparks in the famous Rayllum boat scene?What if they decided to go with their original plan to keep Rayllum as friends? Or at least, planned to drag on the Rayllum friend-zone a little longer?What if Rayllum stayed REALLY GOOD FRIENDS in season 3?
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 12





	If Rayllum Stayed Really Good Friends [Season 3 Edition]

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Season 3, Episode 1 "Sol Regem" with a brief mention of the "Written in the Stars" script.

**-Sol Regem-**

Nothing beats having your elven Moonshadow companion and friend, standing up to a humongous, anti-human, archdragon and launching into a minute-long speech of all the good things she saw in him. Heck, he USED to think that nothing beats Claudia breathing out the smell of peanut-butter to his face using aspiro.

That wasn't until he stepped into Xadia and bumped into a salty, former King of the Dragons. That wasn't until Rayla, in all her elven glory, stood in front of Sol Regem and insisted how he, as in Callum, was, "-smart and kind and brave..."

And Callum couldn't help but think how Claudia, never in the heck _ever_ -

"...and he's my friend. My _best friend_."

-best friend-zoned him...? Um, well... I mean, better than calling a _let-me-manipulate-you-into-coming-back-home-turned-kidnapping_ as a "date", right?

Wow! The levels in which their relationship has reached!

He'd also like to think that they'd perhaps live a little bit longer so they could maybe get a chance to explore their friendship without having death as a constant third-wheeler for a change-

"Give me your scarf!"

-like for example; now.

Rayla continued to speak through the sounds of an angry sun dragon burning through the rocky landscape of the Xadian-side of the border, trying to torch down a human and an elf who really got on his nerves, "If I wear it, I'll smell like you, and I'll draw his fire. Once he uses his blast, you and Zym make a run for it while I keep him busy."

"This is the worse idea you've ever had," Callum argued back, pressing his back tight to the the only rock shielding him away from becoming human-barbecue, "He's gonna burn you to a crisp!"

"No he won't. I'm faster than him," the fact that she was willing to _race against death_. The nerve! "And besides, it's the only chance we've got."

The fact that she just had to point out the unspoken truth. The nerve!

Now, let this be clear, dear readers, that he was in no way WILLING to risk her life while he watched from the sidelines (take episode 7 of season 2, for example). But he also knew that she was the only one capable of actually winning a race against death out of the two of them (or three of them, but Zym doesn't really count).

"I haven't bathed in two weeks," like that would perhaps dissuade the girl from going on with this insane plan. Alas, she did not so he took off his scarf and handed it over to her, "This should do the trick."

He also hoped that the smell would perhaps turn her off from actually going through this plan. Alas, she only gagged before proceeding to wear it with an unimpressed look.

Rayla glanced over the rock shield they currently hid in to take a look at the immediate threat they currently faced, "Right... here goes nothing."

And before Callum could have any second thoughts, he suddenly appeared right in front of her, reaching out with both arms to seemingly fix the scarf around her neck. A moment or two later, their eyes met for a solid 3 seconds where they did nothing but stare.

"Um," Rayla broke the silence, "What... what are you doing?"

"Oh, uh," Callum now looked slightly flustered but he pushed on, "Fixing the- my, uh, scarf?"

"Okay... but why?"

They jumped apart as Sol Regem released another ear-splitting roar that shook the ground. They both quickly glanced at the approaching dragon before turning back to one another once again.

Then Callum shot her a weak grin accompanied by a five-fingered finger gun, "Best to go out in style, right?"

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Came the flat response.

"Uh, duh," he replied, dumbly.

The sounds of the archdragon's booming footsteps, followed by his increasingly insufferable-roar, forced them to cut off their conversation. With a glance at his scarf, then another towards the approaching dragon, she managed to shoot Callum one last smirk before she naruto-ran the heck outta there... _not that he knew exactly what "naruto" means, it just sounds right!_

In all honesty though, he prayed to all the stars that she'd get OUT with style.

He'd really hate for her last words to be "is that supposed to be reassuring".

* * *

Long story short: they both got out alive.

But ever since his Moonshadow Elf companion deemed his scarf "good luck", she hadn't taken it off ever since. Of course, Callum hadn't minded... that was until it turned dark.

They had set camp at the point where the stony canyons met the forests of Xadia and were currently laying on their backs, facing the star-filled skies. The future King of the Dragons lay deep asleep and tucked safely between them. After a conversation of comparing human and elven names of their own stars and constellations, a comfortable silence washed over them, with Zym's quiet snores filing in.

But as the night went on, it was getting a little more chillier than the step-prince was used to, barely managing back a shiver as a cold breeze flew past.

"You know," Callum started, breaking the momentary silence, "I'd have thought that I'd get my scarf back at this point."

He felt Rayla jolt beside him, "Oh! Sorry, did yeh want it back or..."

"No, no- it's fine," he was quick to reassure her, immediately aborting his initial mission to get his scarf back for some reason. Instead, he decided to go with- "I'm just teasing. I mean, after all, I thought the smell would've turned you off by now."

To his relief, his elven companion seemed to relax as she played along, wrinkling her nose, "Now that you've mentioned it... it doesn't bother me so much anymore."

"Aw, is that a-"

"I've been travelling with you for weeks and, as hard as it had been to keep my silence, I managed to have gotten used to it by now," the Moonshadow elf cut off, trying yet failing to hide her smirk.

"I- wha- you-" Callum sputtered in offense before frowning in an almost-pout, "And here I thought you were being nice."

Rayla feigned innocence, "I was only being polite."

The young mage only scoffed in amusement, "Are you sure we're talking about the same person who chased me around my home, shoved me onto the floor and threatened me with two swords?"

It was her turn to frown in an almost-pout, "Okay, I'm pretty sure that shouldn't count."

He shrugged, "First impressions are pretty impactful."

A lull occurred in their conversation, allowing the silence to draw over them once more.

"We did have a pretty crazy first meeting," Rayla murmured, and if Callum didn't know any better, it sounded almost... fond.

"Well, not as crazy as what happened after, that's for sure," he pointed out, "And then after... that after." A pause. "And then after _that_ after-"

"Yeah, I think I get it."

They broke into soft chuckles that filled the quiet night, the mood calming like the writing style.

"I'm glad it happened though," came Callum's soft voice, the drowsy-feeling of sleep slowly creeping in, "That we met, that is... and most things that happened after."

And if he hadn't been so tired from the day's events, he definitely would've elaborated and specified by listing the "things that happened after". Like discovering the egg, teaming up, learning magic, unlocking the sky arcaenum, meeting Zym, opening up and finding an unlikely friendship with someone who hadn't been any different than he was.

Someone he could turn his back on without finding two blades dug deep into his back. Yes, the same person who'd chased him around his home, shoved him onto the floor and threatened him with two swords

"Alright, I think it's time for your bedtime," Rayla only teased, changing the direction of the conversation before it got any more sappier.

"I don't have a bedtime," Callum yawned out in contradiction, gladly jumping onto her drift as he was too sleepy to _insist his sincerity and impose all the cheesy sappiness of requited best-friendship._

"Sureeee, Sleepy Prince," he heard Rayla shuffling before he felt the familiar texture of his scarf being unceremoniously draped onto his neck, covering part of his face as a result of _tough love_ , "Also, if you were cold, you could've just said so."

But maybe he didn't need to specify. He had a feeling she already knew.

_**-Things That Happened After-**_

"But you might've been cold."

"Nah, I'm not that cold."

"You don't have to act tough, you know."

"No, really, I'm plenty warm."

"...I am too."

"Why? 'Cause of the scarf?"

"More like 'cause of what a certain Moonshadow elf thinks of me... which was said out loud to one angry Sun Dragon."

"...that you stink?"

"You know what? I think we're done here."

"Good night, Cal."

"G'night Ray."

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be at least 9 chapters for each 9 episodes of season 3. Of course, canon Rayllum interactions will be featured but there will also be slight changes to their interactions at some point in the chapter XD.
> 
> There will also be newly-added non-canon Rayllum scenes. Idk, let's see how this goes 'cause I'm just mainly winging it! So, as much as constructive criticism is always appreciated, I'm also just writing this out of fun!
> 
> I also ship Rayllum pretty hard so let's see how much I can keep these two in the friend-zone as I suffer while I do so :(
> 
> "Things That Happened After" part at the end of the chapter are basically extra dialogue moments that happened after the original ending.


End file.
